The Glass Walls of Limbo
by SilverGlassMoon
Summary: After Sirius' death, Harry gets a will from Sirius that changed his life. Can Harry cope just by being the same old 'Gryffindor Golden Boy', or turned into the 'Slytherin Bad Boy? Dark. AU Book 6. Spoilers.
1. Trickery of the Mind

The Glass Walls of Limbo

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any Characters, Objects, Settings, and Spells that were placed in the infamous J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter Series... Nothing's mine, so don't sue.

**Summary**: After Sirius' death, Harry gets a will from Sirius that changed his life. Can Harry cope just by being the same old 'Gryffindor Golden Boy', or turned into the 'Slytherin Bad Boy'? Harry Potter and Tom Riddle have many similarities, But just how many? Dark. Spoilers. AU Book 6.

**AN**: Oh yeah, the little quotes/lyrics/poems are all mine, so don't steal them please.

Chapter One: Trickery of the Mind

_**"Every night I wonder how my life has gotten this far  
With dirty vodka in the cracked mason jar  
I stare at the ceiling of the room where it's so cold  
Seeing the faces of joy's past - presently dead - so damn old"**_

It was a very dull summer at the Dursley residence.

The same old things happened almost every day. Vernon Dursley went to work as always. Petunia Dursley snooped around her garden trying to listen to the latest gossip around the neighborhood. Thier son, Dudley Dursley continued to eat 'healthy' in front of his mother, but always somehow managed to get in a piece of candy or junk food here or there, perhaps _sixteen_ times a day.

But unbeknownst to the rest of neighborhood, the fourth and final resident of four privet drive wasn't very Dursleyish at all. No, this resident wasn't in the least bit normal for he was a wizard, but not just any wizard, this wizard just happened to be Harry Potter.

Harry Potter, Savior of the Wizarding World, The Boy Who Lived, The very boy who faced Lord Voldemort not just once or twice, but four times, and he was just fifteen years of age.

At this particular moment, while his Aunt Petunia was in the garden snooping, his Uncle Vernon at work, and His overly-large cousin Dudley, nicknamed by this friends as 'Big D' was currently chomping away at a fifth Hostess Twinkie in his bedroom, Harry was laying on his back in his little room, trying to read his _Self-Defensive Spellwork _book.

Harry Potter was also currently grieving for his newly lost godfather, Sirius Black. Harry remembered it quite clearly how exactly this happened down to the littlest details. Bellatrix Black, Sirius' cousin, shot the stunning curse, Stupefy, thus hitting Sirius while falling back into the Veil of Death.

As tragic as this may be, Harry continued to stay strong for all of those whom he loved and who he though loved him in return.

It has been only one month since his return at the Durselys. The Dursley's, seeing it fit not to bother him at all considering the threats Mad-Eye Moody gave them at the train station, just didn't bother Harry at all with anything.

Of course, Harry was locked in his room for most of the day besides being let out to take care of his bathroom needs and feeding ones.

Harry didn't mind this at all, no, he quite enjoyed not being bothered by the Dursleys.

Well into the later day and night, his Uncle returned home, and the Dursley family was enjoying their evening to themselves. Harry, still in his room, was startled from his reading by a steady 'tap-tap' noise on his window, indicating that there was a owl waiting to come inside.

Harry walked over to the window and let the owl swoop in. It was not a ordinary barn owl, but a black one. The letter it held in it's tallons was normal looking and seemed undangerous. Harry took the letter and the black owl immediatly whisked away on it's way through the opened window.

The letter in Harry's hands was of white parchment, rolled up with a waxed seal that he couldn't reconize.

His Gryffindor curosity overtook him, and he opened it.

_Ministry of Magic Last Wills and Testaments Department_

_The Last Will and Testament of_

_Sirius Orion Black_

Harry's eyes bulged to twice their size.

'Sirius had a will?' Harry thought, but continued reading.

_To one Harry James Potter._

_Hey Kiddo,_

_If your reading this, this obviously means that I kicked the bucket. How I don't know...hopefully it was a flourishing battle between good versus evil or I was just stupidly drunk one night and fell down the stairs breaking my neck. Hopefully it was the latter, but anyway..._

_I leave you everything Harry, granted I spilt half of my vault between you and Moony, he really needs it regardless of what the ol' werewolf says. I hope you don't mind sharing the money with him, but other than that I leave you everything. 12 Grimmauld place, half the money in my vault, all of my possesions, everything. Get rid of anything you don't want (Namely Kreacher) I don't care, but promise me two things kid._

_Get closer to Moony. He's all what you have now, I trust him more than myself now, and I'm going to appoint him your secondary Godfather. Don't be shocked, he probably can give you alot of good advice. Trust him Harry, he's probably one of the only people you can._

_On that note, I also have some disturbing things to tell you._

_Do not, under any circumstances, go to Dumbledore for anything. He's using you and minipulating you and everyone around him to get what he wants. I found this out through the hard way spending 12 years in Azkaban. He knew I was innocent, but he wanted to place you around his fingertips by placing you with the Dursleys._

_He knew what you were going through, and I did too, that's why I escaped while I still could. The only reason why I lived so long after my escape is because you found out the truth. He couldn't do anything from there so he just continued playing nice guy afterwards so he wouldn't use you._

_I'd imaged he told you of the prophecy, I'm not sure, if you didn't go to Moony, he knows of it. Thats too confindental to be owled via this will._

_Harry be careful of him, Prongs and Lily was to damn trusting of the old man, that's why they died. Don't do something stupid for their revenge, there gone now and there's nothing you can do about that. _

_But please Harry, Take matter into your own hands. I know your only a kid, but I don't want the same thing happening to you as it did with your parents. _

_Also...I know this is going to really hurt, but I as your Godfather think you deserve to know._

_Hermione and Ron aren't your real friends, they were 'hired' by Dumbledore to be your friends in your first year. I found this out by Snape. _

_Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, and The Weasleys, with the exception of Fred, George, and Percy are all being payed to 'be' there for you. _

_I know this hurts, I feel you..I just couldn't tell you before because Dumbledore threatned me. Moony got a letter like this one, he knows now. _

_Unbelivable as it seems, the only trustworthy people you know are Moony and Snape..._

_Go to them for advice Harry please. Don't do anything I wouldn't do...wait..alright do EVERYTHING I wouldn't do.. _

_Love, Sirius._

Harry felt his world crumble to pieces. He just found out everyone who he thoughtcared about him doesn't, besides Lupin, Snape and the twins..

Anger started to bubble up inside of him.

'How dare they! Dumbledore did that to Sirius and myself! There's going to be hell to pay!' The thought angerily.

Harry went down to the loose floor board by his bed and pulled out all of the lettersand food the Weasleys and Hermione gave him and through it across his bedroom.

He grabbed his wand while he started to hear his Uncle coming up to his room probably to tell him off from making so much noise.

"Boy! What in the Devil are you doing?" Yelled Uncle Vernon.

"Nothing, get out of my way...I'm leaving!" Yelled Harry back.

Vernon Dursley was stunned, never his nephew talked back to him in that matter.

"Boy..I'm-" Vernon started to say

"I SAID GET OUT OF MY FUCKING WAY!" Yelled Harry, pushing the larger man out of his doorway and proceeded down the stairs.

Harry felt his magic spike, but he didn't care all that matter now was getting out of there and getting revenge.

Harry raced down the stairs and kicked the cubboard open. Grabbing his trunk, along with his owl cage he forgot upstairs, he pulled open the door and huffed away into the night. Harry didn't know where he was going, but he knew he was going to get revenge. Dumbledore practically killed Sirius and he was being lied to pretty much for all of his life.

But what Harry didn't know, while he was walking away angerily, a set of blood-red eyes watched his every move and then disappeared in the night.

Lord Voldemort was a happy man. His plan worked. The fake will that was sent to Harry Potter exceeded all of his expectations.

Harry Potter was walking right into his very hands. He will get that boy to his side, no matter what it took.

* * *

AN: R&R! I wanna know what people think of this fic! 


	2. Help From the Enemy

The Glass Walls of Limbo

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any Characters, Objects, Settings, and Spells that were placed in the infamous J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter Series... Nothings mine, so don't sue.

**Full Summary**: After Sirius' death, Harry gets a will from Sirius that changed his life. Can Harry cope just by being the same old 'Gryffindor Golden Boy', or turned into the 'Slytherin Bad Boy'? Harry Potter and Tom Riddle have many similarities, But just how many? Dark. Spoilers. AU Book 6.

**AN**: Oh yeah, the little quotes/lyrics/poems are all mine, so don't steal them please.

**AN 2**: Thanks to the people who reviewed.

Chapter Two: Help From the Enemy

_**Glancing up at the porcelain face that watches me at night  
That witnessed every crime you did to me  
You indulged me in your most intimate fantasies  
With me playing the part of your biggest star**_

Harry was pissed. No, pissed was a understatement. Harry was _livid. _

The thought of Dumbledore ever using him never crossed his mind. The man must be a master of manipulation.

To the thing that hurt most was not Dumbledore doings, but Hermione and Ron's. His best friends who he thought actually cared for him don't, and the only reason to why they ever became his friend's was because of money.

_Money._

Harry heard of the muggle saying of 'Money was the root of all evil', but he never thought of that like this, and sadly, it was true.

Walking past a bakery about a mile or two away from privet drive, Harry had enough of walking and decided to rest on a nearby bench in front of a children's park across the road. It wasn't as decorative as the other park right near privet drive, but it still had swings, a slide, and a sandbox.

After a while deep in thought, Harry heard footsteps coming his way. On instinct, Harry pulled out his wand from his jean pocket but kept it out of view in case it was just a muggle. And it was.

"Hey kid, it's late out here...aren't cha belonging home or somethin'?" Asked a middle-aged muggle, clearly with a eastern downtown London accent.

"I don't have a home." Replied Harry.

"Ya don' have a home? Then why are ya out here instead at some friends' house or somethin'?" Asked the muggle again.

"Because I don't have friends. Listen, not to be rude right now sir, but I just need time to think." Replied Harry tiredly.

"Ah, yeah. Right. Ya need a fag?" Asked the muggle, pulling out a pack of cigarettes from his shirt pocket.

Harry was going to reply a negative response but then he thought

'Who would care anyway? This would just kill me off quicker..'

"Yeah, if you don't mind sir." Harry replied.

The man gave him a cigarette and lit it for Harry. The first drag Harry felt like he was going to throw up, but then repressing the coughs back, he got used to it quickly.

"A new smoker eh?" Asked the man.

"Kinda.." Replied Harry, holding back yet another set of oncoming coughs.

"Yeah well, smoking ain't good for ya, but who am I to judge. I don't even know ya. I got to gets goin, see ya around kid." Said the strange muggle.

The muggle man turned and left, Harry caught a glimpse of a bottle that he suspected was whiskey.

'That would explain it.' Harry thought.

After the cigarette, Harry threw the butt in the road and continued to think of what he could do. He sat there for what seemed like a hour or two and checked his digital watch of his wrist.

_11:44pm _

Nearly midnight, and he had no where to go.

Harry thought about taking the night bus to diagon alley, but the thought quickly disappeared remembering that he couldn't use magic til next year.

'Damn that law.'

He definitely did not want to go back to the Dursley's, he couldn't.

Then a thought appeared in his head.

'The only people I can trust is Snape, Lupin, and the Twins.'

Remus was clearly out of the picture, looking up to the night sky, seeing that it was almost a full moon.

The Twins...the twins are probably at the Weasley's, and like hell he would go there right now.

That leaves only...Snape.

Harry cursed at fate. He would have to contact Snape to get anywhere that didn't involve Dumbledore getting mixed up in his plans. Harry, knowing Hedwig would be around him, called for her.

"Hedwig!" Yelled Harry.

A minute that seemed like enternity passed, and then a snow-white owl came swooping down to rest on Harry's shoulder. Hedwig nipped Harry's ear affectionately saying hello to Harry.

Harry got out a piece of parchment and a quill from out of his trunk as he quickly wrote a message to Snape explaining his situation and the whereabouts of himself.

"Hedwig, Take this to Snape, and hurry. I don't want to be here all night." Harry said to Hedwig while giving the rolled up parchment to her.

Hedwig nipped at his ear again before flying off to the north.

'This is going to be a long night.' Harry thought, wanting another cigarette already, and maybe, perhaps a drink.

* * *

Snape was having a horrid night. The Dark Lord decided to call a meeting right before he was about to take a shower. 

But that was least of his concern right now.

At the Deatheater meeting, Voldemort seemed happy. _Happy _wasn't something the Dark Lord was too often. Lord Voldemort gave Snape a mission that night, and it wasn't something he ever expected.

Right before he was to ponder this new development, a albino owl came tapping upon his window of Spinner's End.

"Who in the Gods name is sending me owls at this time at night urgently?" Asked Snape to himself.

Severus Snape grabbed the letter from the owl and read it over quickly.

'This has to be one of those night's doesn't it?' He thought to himself before apparating away to Little Whining in Surrey.

* * *

Harry was now on the swings in the park. Back and forth. Back and forth. He was waiting for his potions professor to arrive. 

'What if he doesn't come?' Harry thought.

When the swing came back then speeding toward the front end again, Harry put his feet down on the ground, making the swing stop. Not hearing the distinct little 'pop', Harry continued over to the bench again.

He groaned looking up to the night sky.

"I hate my life." Harry declared to the stars.

"And I'm sure you hate everyone in it, Mister Potter?" Asked a very deep voice.

Harry jumped to his legs and looked around.

"Behind you, Potter." Came the voice again.

Harry whirled around to see Snape standing in all of his glory with he arms crossed and with a very annoyed look plastered on his face.

"Professor! I was about to think you weren't coming..." Harry said, relief flooding through his mind.

"A very articulate choice of words Potter. What is it, nearly two o'clock in the morning is it? Aren't you supposed to be sleeping in your bed those _muggles_ gave to you?" Asked Snape sarcastically.

"Those _muggles_ never gave me shit." Replied Harry.

"Watch your language. Now, what is it you are so in dire need of me to assist you with at this hour of the night?" Asked Snape.

"You don't know? I'm sure you heard or figured out that Dumbledore is using me." Harry said with venom saying Dumbledore's name.

"Ah, yes...Took you what, five years, to figure that one out?" Said Snape with a smirk.

"If you knew, then why didn't you tell me?" Asked Harry

"Because it's not my place to meddle with the Headmaster's plans for his student's Potter."

"You could of at least warned me!" Yelled Harry.

"Yes and ruin the amusement I had? I don't think so."

"Your sick. You knew all of this while I was being Dumbledore's little puppet for this long!"

"Calm down. It's two o'clock in the morning. I'm sure you'll be glad with the muggle authorities coming to inspect all of this commotion?" Asked Snape in a whisper.

"How do you think I'm supposed to react?" Growled Harry through his teeth.

"Obviously not to your capabilities. Now, we can discuss this back at the house. You did owl me to be you 'little knight in shining armor' did you not?" Asked Snape quite enjoying the teens reactions.

"I had no where else to go." Replied Harry.

"Yes well, for now we will be going back to my house to discuss this further and to see what your options are. Take hold of my arm."

"Why?" Asked Harry.

"Obviously your Gryffindor stupidity did not waver. We are apparating back to my home." Explained Snape.

"But I can't apparate, I'm not seventeen yet."

"Yes, well with _assistance_ you can. It's worth the risk considering we do not have brooms, and I'm sure you wouldn't fancy a port key after what happened in your fourth year."

Harry didn't reply as he took hold of Snape's right arm. Snape raised his wand before a apparating away.

* * *

**AN:** Had a bit of trouble writing this chapter. Got through it though. I promise next chapter will be way more action-filled. Maybe even a little visit from our favorite Dark Lord? 

Reviews are always welcome!


	3. Hell Froze Over at Spinner's End

The Glass Walls of Limbo

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any Characters, Objects, Settings, and Spells that were placed in the infamous J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter Series... Nothings mine, so don't sue.

**Full Summary**: After Sirius' death, Harry gets a will from Sirius that changed his life. Can Harry cope just by being the same old 'Gryffindor Golden Boy', or turned into the 'Slytherin Bad Boy'? Harry Potter and Tom Riddle have many similarities, But just how many? Dark. Spoilers. AU Book 6.

**AN**: Oh yeah, the little quotes/lyrics/poems are all mine, so don't steal them please.

**AN 2**: Thanks to the people who reviewed! This is a lonnnnnggggg Chappie, also a very important one, this is where the Story really gets into full gear! Hurrah! You got past the annoying opening! Also, Snape with explain himself in this chap...so no more confusion to which side Snape is on...or isn't on.

Mwhaha, the plot-bunnies visited me last night...woo for plot-bunnies!

Chapter Three: Hell Froze Over at Spinner's End

_**Like a jab of a dagger into one's heart  
This is how it all starts  
A wave of fury, then a wave of madness  
Concluded with a stagnant sadness  
Why does this always happen to me  
Right when I start like I'm being set free  
Love is insanity and insanity is all what I've got  
Laying here on the ground and ready to rot**_

Apparating was definitely not what Harry expected. It felt like he was being pulled through a long rubber tube, definitely not the most pleasant of feelings.

Standing on a stone cobbled walkway in front of a average looking English home, Harry wondered if this is actually Snape's house.

"Are you finished staring at my home like a Hufflepuff's first time setting their eyes upon Hogwarts? Get inside!" Yelled Snape, walking passed Harry and into the house.

Harry snapped back into reality, following Snape. Inside, it wasn't like the Weasley's at all. No, It was dark. Green was decorated throughout the front room with stone walls much like the Hogwarts dungeons.

"Come along Potter, We have matter's to discuss." Snape said, walking into a another room, which turned out to be the front room.

Harry followed Snape, taking a seat on the couch where Snape directed him to sit. Snape poured himself a glass of fire whisky before taking a seat into the recliner across from Harry.

"Now, to my understanding, you received your mutt of a godfather's will stating facts to your disliking. However as trivial as your emotions are now, you must understand your consequences of your actions." Snape started, taking a sip from the glass of fire whisky.

"Consequences Sir? What consequences?" Asked Harry, confused.

"You honestly think that the Headmaster does not know of your dismissal from your family's home?" Asked Snape sarcastically.

"Oh...Well, he'll get over it." Harry stated.

Snape, taken a little back at Harry's forward rebelliousness, continued.

"Yes, well disregarding your uncaring nature, this is something you have to care about. The Headmaster, knowing him, has spells on your house that indicates whether you are there or you aren't. However, to my knowledge, he does not have tracking charms on you."

"Well it's good to know I'm not being monitored like a wanted criminal." Harry said.

"Regardless, the Headmaster knows your not home."

"So? What's he going to do? Pull off a all-out search for me just because I left?" Asked Harry.

"Most likely." Said Snape, taking another sip from his glass.

Harry felt disturbed that Dumbledore would go to such lengths just to know his whereabouts.

"So...What am I going to do with people searching for me? I can't stay here, they'll find me."

"That you cannot Potter, even if that was possible, I wouldn't want you here. This is my break _away_ from you brats. I don't need to be babysitter for the boy-who-lived this time of year." Stated Snape, finishing his fire whisky.

"So what am I going to do?" Asked Harry.

"That is why we are discussing this Potter. Honestly, can you not come up with your own conclusions for once?" Asked Snape, not forgetting his 'always a must' insult to him.

Ignoring the fact of Snape's insult, Harry wondered what the hell is he going to do. Aurors and probably the whole order would be searching for him, where could he go so he won't be found?

"There is...one option Potter." Snape said, staring at his empty glass.

"What?" Asked Harry.

"Now before you get your panties in a bunch, Listen to me."

"The Dark Lord knows of Dumbledore's antics, for he too was being, at a time, manipulated by him."

Snape seeing Harry's mouth open in protest continued before he could say a word.

"I'm not saying go join him Potter. I'm saying _trust_ him with these things." Snape drawled out.

"Trust Voldemort? To hell with that!" Yelled Harry.

"DO NOT SAY HIS NAME UNDER THIS ROOF!" Yelled Snape, slamming his glass on the end table, making it shatter.

Snape cursed his thoughtlessness and said a quick spell to clean up the mess and his hand.

"I'm sorry sir, but I can not go to the...the _man_ who killed my parents." Growled Harry.

"Listen. And Listen to me carefully. I did not say join him. Have a conversation with him discussing this development. I'm sure if stood on the proper grounds, you can do that without killing each other. Even the Dark Lord has more control than that." Explained Snape.

"He won't do that, He'll kill me at first sight!" Exclaimed Harry.

"No, he will not. You must give him at least a little credit Potter. If he wanted to kill you right on sight, he would have done so many a time before." Said Snape.

"I'm not being left alone with him in a room with both of our wands on hand." Harry said.

"So be it, Leave your wands with me." Said Snape.

"He'll trust you with his wand?" Asked Harry.

"I am a part of his inner circle Potter. You must gain knowledge of the Dark Side and quickly. It's not all blood, torture, and death like Dumbledore made it out to be."

"Why should I know the Dark Side? All I know is that they kill people, and hurt others."

"If you honestly think people go to the Dark Lord for just the killing and hurting people Potter, than the Dark Lord would not have half as many followers and he does."

"Oh I forgot, it's the _power_." Said Harry sarcastically.

Snape glared at him.

"Watch your tongue boy. And it's not, 'Just the Power'. You have much to learn." Said Snape, his words dripping with venom.

Harry sighed and put his hands up in a forfeit manner.

"Fine, invite him over. I don't care anymore. While your at it, you might as well invite all of the Death eaters for a tea party.(1)" Harry said, slumping back into his seat.

Snape glared at him, his most _infamous_ trait, Then smirked.

"Good to see your expanding your horizons. I might just have to arrange a tea party, it would give you a great opportunity to meet other people this side of the spectrum." Snape said, walking out of the room.

Harry didn't know if that was a sarcastic comment or a serious one, but that scared him.

"Now, it's late and I'm sure you are tired. I had my house elf prepare a spare bedroom for you upstairs." Said Snape from the walkway.

"I thought you were going to call Vol- I mean you-know-who." Said Harry.

"Potter, It's nearly three o'clock in the morning. Even a Dark Lord needs his sleep." Snape said, rolling his eyes.

"Now, get to bed. Your room is the second one on the right. Do not disturb me, but in case of a absolute emergency, my room is the last room on the left, and I do mean absolute." Snape warned him.

"Yes sir, and thank you for letting me stay here tonight." Harry said, getting up.

Snape nodded, but didn't say a word. Instead he started up the stairs and proceeded up to his room. Harry followed the same suit but veered off to the right when he got up the stairs.

After Harry was settled in his bed, he wondered what side Snape was really on. It didn't make sense to him at all...if he knew that Dumbledore was manipulative, then why spy for him?

Harry yawned, but decided that worry could be settled tomorrow morning. After all, Snape wasn't worth worrying about. Or so Harry thought.

* * *

Harry woke to sunlight streaming in the window, hitting his face. At first, Harry expected to see his bedroom of number four Privet Drive, but then remembered last nights happenings.

He groaned in protest of waking up, but he couldn't find a comfortable position without getting overheated by the blanket, to block the sun's rays.

Harry gave up on getting more sleep, so he rolled out of the bed. He checked his watch, it read 9:34am. Usually he would be up by now, but since he was up till past three, he decided that was a good excuse.

After Harry got dressed, he descended downstairs to find Snape sitting in the front room with a cup of what Harry expected to be Coffee.

"Good morning Sir." Harry greeted.

Snape nodded without speaking a word. He grabbed a newspaper off from the end table and opened it up.

Harry took a seat, rubbing his eyes, trying to wake up.

"It appears Potter, it took Dumbledore not even a day to inform the ministry." Snape drawled.

"What?" Asked Harry.

"He already has a search going out for you later today. He talked to your relatives last night when he noticed you missing and they said you just ran away."

"Great. Just bloody great..." Harry groaned. He couldn't even get one break, could he?

"It appears I might just have to contact the Dark Lord a bit sooner than I expected." Snape said, taking a sip from the mug.

"About that. Profess-"

"Don't think about it Potter, this is your only chance of redeeming yourself." Snape said, cutting Harry off.

"No, not about that..."

"Then what?"

"Who..which side are you on?" Asked Harry carefully.

"My own Potter." Snape said, not looking at Harry at all.

"Your own? But I thought you spied for Dumbledore." Asked Harry.

Snape sighed, and put down the paper.

"Potter, there are many things your brain probably couldn't comprehend, this would be one. The only reason why I'm explaining this to you is because it might just benefit your well being. It's true, I do spy for the Headmaster, but I also spy for the Dark Lord. I make it so every one's happy on both sides, so I don't get myself killed. Many are like this, that you will learn soon." Snape explained.

"So...basically your on both sides...so either way, you win." Harry concluded.

"Correct."

Harry just stared at the floor. He really didn't know what to think of that, but he supposed it was pretty intelligent.

"I - I guess that's the best thing to do in your situation." Harry said.

"Really Potter, pray tell, how did you come up to this conclusion?" Snape asked, curiously.

"Well think about it, you were originally a Deatheater, then you went to Dumbledore. He practically saved you from Azkaban when Vol-I mean You-Know-Who disappeared, thinking that he was gone forever. When You-Know-Who came back, you went back to him, while still spying for both Dumbledore and him. So your only playing survival. Honestly, I probably would have done the same thing." Said Harry, realizing what he just said.

"Perhaps...there is still some hope for your intellect Potter. You are correct." Snape said, with a little look of satisfaction engraved on his face.

* * *

The day was interesting to say the least.

Snape had given him permission to fly around his backyard, not to high for the neighbors to notice - but nonetheless it was freedom to Harry.

Around four o'clock, Snape called him inside.

"Yes Professor?" Asked Harry, a little out of breath for he was practicing his Quidditch moves.

"I am going to call the Dark Lord now. I suggest you go upstairs and get yourself cleaned up." Said Snape.

"Now?"

"Yes now, we haven't all day." Snape asked, a little annoyed by Harry's questioning.

"OK..but I never saw him in daylight..." Harry said, dazing off.

"Not many people have. Nonetheless, we have business to do. Not unless, of course, you want the Order to find you beforehand?"

"No, no...I'm getting ready."

"Good." Snape said while watching Harry trudging up the stairs with his broom.

With a sigh, Snape made it to the fireplace. A handful of floo-power was thrown in the fireplace and with a shout of 'Slytherin Manor' he was gone.

* * *

Snape landed in the fourier of Slytherin Manor. Brushing off the soot, he made his way to the Dark Lord's chambers. Now, not every Deatheater has accessibility to the Dark Lord's chambers, but he being in his Inner Circle, does.

Snape knocked on the door swiftly.

"Come in, Severusss." Replied the voice of Lord Voldemort.

Snape proceeded into the room, and bowed down to Voldemort whom was sitting on a chair in front of a fireplace.

"My Lord, I have Potter at my house. As you probably know, Aurors and The Order are searching for him. He has agreed to discuss further matters with you." Snape said.

"Very good Severusss. I suppose I am taking a visit to your home to see Potter?" Asked Voldemort.

"Yes, My Lord, If that is not a problem."

"No, no...not a problem at all Severus. Has Potter any special requests in the wake of my visit?" Asked Voldemort.

"He has agreed to talk to you under the condition of no wands in possession of each other." Said Snape.

"No wands?"

"Yes, My Lord."

"What a sshame...Well I supossse that could be arranged." Voldemort said, standing up.

"My plan is working, I trust?"

"As far as it could be right now My Lord."

"Good, now how about we get back to your home?" Voldemort stated.

With a nod from Snape, both apparated back to Spinner's End.

* * *

As soon as they got there, Snape called for Harry.

"Potter!" Yelled Snape.

"Coming." Said Harry, as he descended down the stairs.

Harry, seeing Voldemort next to Snape, gulped.

"How nice it is to see you Harry..." Voldemort began.

* * *

(1) Possibly thinking about doing a fanart for this little idea...any opinions?

**AN**: Haha, Cliffie, Sorry...I had to do it. Next chap will be up soon.

Reviews are always welcome.


	4. Harry's Awaited Destiny

The Glass Walls of Limbo

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any Characters, Objects, Settings, and Spells that were placed in the infamous J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter Series... Nothings mine, so don't sue.

**Full Summary**: After Sirius' death, Harry gets a will from Sirius that changed his life. Can Harry cope just by being the same old 'Gryffindor Golden Boy', or turned into the 'Slytherin Bad Boy'? Harry Potter and Tom Riddle have many similarities, But just how many? Dark. Spoilers. AU Book 6.

**AN**: Oh yeah, the little quotes/lyrics/poems are all mine, so don't steal them please.

Thankies to the people who reviewed!

Chapter Four: Harry's Awaited Destiny

_**I can do nothing, life isn't chosen,  
Destiny hates me, as do God or any other powerful being  
And as time seems to have frozen  
I begin seeing**_

**Last Chapter...**

_As soon as they got there, Snape called for Harry. _

_"Potter!" Yelled Snape._

_"Coming." Said Harry, as he descended down the stairs._

_Harry, seeing Voldemort next to Snape, gulped._

_"How nice it is to see you Harry..." Voldemort began._

* * *

Harry seemed a little nervous, but that quickly disappeared. 'This is only Voldemort' Harry thought. 

"Er..Nice to see you too..ah, Voldemort..." Harry said.

Snape cringed, but knowing that it would be useless to comment, he kept quiet.

"It appears you got yourself in quite the predicament Harry." Voldemort said.

"Yeah, if you count Dumbledore fucking around with my life." Harry said without thinking whom he was talking to.

"Yes..quite." Voldemort said, turning around and heading to the front room.

"Master, Potter? Your wands?" Asked Snape.

"Ah yes, here you go Severuss.." Voldemort said, handing him his wand before retreating to the front room.

Harry handed Snape his wand.

Harry walked into the front room. A fire a lit magically, and Voldemort took a seat onto Snape's recliner. Harry took a seat on the couch, and Snape just stood at the doorway.

"Harry, it appears you discovered Dumbledore's true motive. Congratulations, it only took you five years, for me, it was six." Voldemort began.

"I found out because of Sirius." Replied Harry.

"Yes. Pity he was lost."

"Pity? It was one of _your _Death eaters who did it!" Exclaimed Harry.

"I cannot control their actions all the time Harry. Your godfather's death was not under my orders." Explained Voldemort.

"Then shouldn't you punish her?"

"No, she did nothing wrong. It was your godfather's stupidity to be dueling right in front of the veil of death."

Harry opened his mouth to object, but seeing that it would be useless to fight over the matter he just said,

"This isn't the time to talk about that."

"Agreed. Now, we have much more _important_ things to discuss."

"If you haven't already guessed, Dumbledore is using you as a 'secret weapon' of sorts to fend off myself. It is true that he is paying your 'friends' to be friends with you. Much more than that though, you discovered this among other things you will learn of in the future."

"Like what?"

"That I do not know. The only thing I do know is about the prophecy."

"You know of the prophecy?" Asked Harry surprised.

"Of course I do boy!"

"Then why did you go to the ministry to try to steal it?" Exclaimed Harry.

"I was merely double checking. You never know what's the truth of word of mouth."

"You mean Sirius was killed for no reason other than double checking a prophecy you already knew?"

"Harry, we talked about this not two minutes ago."

Harry was fuming. Voldemort knew about the prophecy all along, but he was only 'double-checking' it. Sirius died for nothing.

"Regardless of that, we have your welfare to talk about."

"My welfare? I never thought I would hear that come out of your mouth Voldemort." Harry said, still angry.

"Yes. Obviously, you can not stay here. I have acquired someone to have you in their residence under the strict condition furthering your education of the dark arts, and the way of life. You can not go on prancing around with those ideas Dumbledore has put in your head."

"Okay, but who am I going to stay with?" Harry asked.

"The Malfoys. Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco all agreed on enlightening you about the aristocratic attitudes and beliefs of wizards that should of been made aware to you before Hogwarts."

"The Malfoys! No way!" Shouted Harry.

"Fine, don't go. It's your choice boy. Continue to be manipulated by Dumbledore into his perfect 'Gryffindor Golden Boy', or become aware of reality and the truth. Your choice." Voldemort said calmly.

Harry thought about this.

"I don't like the idea Voldemort, but it's the only choice I have right now. Fine, I decide of go to the Malfoys and 'learn' your ways. But. I am not joining you under any circumstances if that's what your going at." Harry warned.

"That's perfectly acceptable by me, but always know, the offer stands." Voldemort said, rising from the chair.

"Severus, I will inform Lucius of his future guest. He should be arriving around 7pm to gather Mr. Potter. I suggest you go over the basics with him before so." Voldemort said.

"Yes my Lord." Snape said, while bowing.

"Very well. It was good talking to you Potter, but I have duties to attend to." Voldemort said.

Before Harry could reply, Lord Voldemort apparated with a '_pop'_.

"Very well Mr. Potter. We have quite a lot to cover. Follow me into the dining room. We can discuss proper manners you obviously don't have over dinner."

* * *

As soon as Harry was about to take a seat, Snape shouted at him. 

"Rule one Potter. Never seat before the host!"

Harry nodded, then he waited till Snape sat down, then he followed the same suit.

Harry stayed still, paranoid that he would make a mistake.

"During this time, people usually make simple conversation before Dinner is served. Do you know the proper ways of handling utensils Potter?"

Harry nodded numbly, His Aunt Petunia made it clear to him how to use the varied types of forks, knives, and spoons when she invited Uncle Vernon's boss over to dinner.

"Good. Less of a hassle for me."

Harry rolled his eyes and sighed.

'This is going to be a long night.' Harry thought.

* * *

After dinner, and after a _few_ shoutings from Snape, Harry survived dinner and was ready for the Malfoys. 

Harry was surprised that there was so many rules regarding 'proper' ways, but nonetheless he couldn't expect any less from people like the Malfoys.

Around 6:30pm, Snape told him to get packed and ready to go over to the Malfoys.

After that, Harry hulled down his trunk and belongings down to the front room, and he was 'greeted' by one Lucius Malfoy.

"Well Mister Potter, A lovely turn of events now isn't it?" Lucius drawled.

"Er..yeah, I guess." Harry said.

Harry saw Snape rolling his eyes.

"Potter, how dense could you really be?" Snape asked.

"I'm not dense! I was being _sarcastic_!" Harry exclaimed.

"Potter, don't try to use something beyond your wits, you'll look even less intelligent than you already are."

Harry ignored Snape's comment.

"Well then, shall we get going?" Asked Lucius, clearly amused.

"Yes sir." Harry said.

"We are going to floo there. I'll shrink your belongings so it's less of a hassle." Lucius said, flicking his wand, making Harry's stuff the size of a few grapes.

Lucius took a handful of floo powder, and threw it in the fireplace.

"Malfoy Manor!" He shouted before being whisked away.

"You better be on your best behavior Potter. He would not think twice before severely punishing you." Snape warned.

Harry nodded, placing his graped-sized stuff into his pocket. He took a handful of floo-powder and shouted.

"Malfoy Manor!"

* * *

AN: Sorry for the short Chap, it was kinda hard to write. Yay, the Malfoy's are in the picture! 

Next chapter!

Harry gets to see who Draco Malfoy really is, and Harry gets his first taste of Slytherin.


End file.
